haundzfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Geist
/Inspiration/ Der Geist Föhnböe befindet sich an ihrem absoluten Nullpunkt. Ihr fehlt jede Erinnerung an ihr Leben oder ihre Todesumstände. Ihre Gleichgültigkeit macht sie neutral neutral, aber mit der Zeit lernt sie, wer sie fortan sein will. __TOC__ Erscheinung Hohe Statur, schwebt leicht über dem Boden, sanfte Bewegungen und Ruhe (und etwas Hall) in der Stimme. Ihr Laken ist rein weiß, weich, kühl und leicht transparent, sofern man sie überhaupt sehen kann. Sie ist fast blind, dh hat keine Löcher für die Augen (oder Augen generell) und geistert daher oft orientierungslos durch Gänge. Kann nur von Menschen gesehen werden, die den Tod gesehen haben. Laken Das Laken liegt leicht auf einem nicht sichtbaren Menschenkörper, bewegt sich leicht im Wind aber weht nicht davon. Es hat keine Löcher für Augen. Es ist unklar, was darunter verborgen liegt und ob man es überhaupt entfernen kann. Name Weil Geist Levi an artsy Kurzfilme mit wehender Plastiktüte erinnert, nennt sie sie fortan Föhnböe. Weiter sind die Initialien einer Vormieterin bekannt: F. B. G., woraus Föhnböe Graupel wird. Persönlichkeit Den Angewohnheiten und Bedürfnissen zum Trotze, ist sie voller Gleichgültigkeit. Sie hat keine Wünsche, Ziele, Hoffnungen, Träume, keine Sorgen, Ängste, Traumata. Sinnlosig- und Belanglosigkeit sind ihr fremd, bemisst sie nichts einem emotionalen Wert. Zitate "I exist. Why?" - unbekannt "When I was younger, I wasn’t afraid of anything. I didn’t have the slightest fear of dying. No reason for it. I thought that if I die, that’s fine with me, any time at all. But then I met a certain woman and it changed. I started to think that I wanted to survive. For the first time, the idea of death began to scare me." - Spike - Cowboy Bebop "I only exist inside those people aware of my existence." - Serial Experiments Lain "Homesick For A Place I'm Not Even Sure Exists" - The War On Drugs "Your failure to understand that there are things much worse than death has always been your greatest weakness" - Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter Angewohnheiten Hat den Bezug (Bettbezug Wortspiel) zu Dingen verloren, wiederholt aber gewisse Tätigkeiten. *Sie wartet generell oft, weiß aber nicht auf was oder wen *Sie steht oft Stunden lang in der Dusche, ohne Wasser laufen zu lassen *Steht auf Schaukeln, ohne damit zu wippen *Wenn Andere Essen und sogar ein Tisch gedeckt ist, isst sie Kaugummis, aber findet Essen an sich seltsam und isst entsprechend sonst nichts. Das Kaugummi wird dabei gerne von ihr beim Essen auf den Teller gelegt. "Ich habe meinen Appetit verloren" *Wenn sie vor Spiegel tritt, verliert sie sich darin, obwohl sie kein Spiegelbild hat. Wesen die Geist sehen können, sehen zumindest kein Spiegelbild von ihr, was Geist selbst in Spiegeln erblickt, ist unbekannt. *Starren gilt neben Spiegeln auch für das Rauschen eines Röhrenfernsehers, den Anblick des Mondes und der Sterne (nur in echt, keine Bilder), offene Kühlschränke "Ich bin in Gedanken ganz woanders" *Einmal am Tag geht sie auf die Toilette, nimmt ein einzelnes weiches Klopapier und legt es aufs Wasser, damit es nicht hochspritzt. *Obwohl sie theoretisch durch Materie hindurch kann, zieht sie es vor Türen zu benutzen. Daraus ergibt sich, dass sie vor einer geschlossenen Haustüre steht und man sich beim öffnen erschrickt. Besonders absurd wird es, wenn man Geist durch ein Schaufenster im Laden oder Restaurant sieht, sie also direkt neben einem ist, aber den Umweg durch die Türe nimmt. *Sie betritt Wohnungen meist erst, wenn man sie herein bittet. Geist3.jpg Geist2.jpg Bedürfnisse Man könnte meinen, als Geist fehlt es einem an nichts außer vielleicht an Seelenfrieden. So kommt es, dass Geist extrem verunsichert von allem ist. Es braucht Vorbereitung auf Situationen und Ereignisse, Listen und Pläne und hat mitunter klare Vorstellungen von Dingen die, wenn sie nicht zu erfüllen sind, in großem Frust münden. Schärt man ihre Bedürfnisse über einen Kamm, so findet man weißes Nichts als gemeinsamen Nenner. Will man darüber scherzen, bräuchte es eine Marke namens Geister™ (also Geister-Shampoo, Geister-Waschmittel, Geister-Seife) *Bleichmittel für ihr Laken *(optional) hartes Wasser mit Kalkgehalt *Klopapier soft, ungern recycled (sie benutzt genau ein Papierchen pro Tag) *Mentolzahncreme *Mentol-Kaugummis (die meisten Kaugummis die auf Straßen und unter Tischen kleben, stammen von Geistern) *Salzlösung um alles Innere auszuspülen Bindung Zunächst scheint sie an die Wohnung gebunden zu sein und nur hier zu spuken. Nach Recherche von Levi findet sie zumindest die Initialien und eine kleine Flasche hinter einer Badewannenfliese. Ist sie nur an die Flasche gebunden und kann, wird diese nach draußen genommen, mit hinaus? Todesursache & Wirkung Wie und warum ist sie gestorben? Wer ist sie überhaupt? Sie hat keine Erinnerung an vorheriges Leben, Umstände, Todesursache usw. Mit der Zeit, auf der Suche nach Antworten ihres Todes betreffend, entdeckt sie Fähigkeiten an sich. Ihre metaphysischen ("körperlichen") Eigenschaften wie die Transluzenz bzw. Transparenz, das Schweben usw. werden hier nicht weiter als Fähigkeiten beschrieben. MÖGLICHKEITEN / Ändern zu: Eine Konkrete Art die Tatsächlich passiert ist woraus sich alles ableiten lässt. Theorie und Praxis der Fünf Finger Sinne des Todes Kategorie:Protagonist